Hanzo Hattori
Hanzo Hattori 'is a skillful ninja who was ordered by his master to capture Isanami. Also he is an Iga and the one that burned down the Izumo shrine. He served as one of the main antagonists of the series. Personality Having a somewhat quirk for speaking in a polite manner, he is a coldhearted ninja who appears deeply loyal to his master, but he is just doing this to obtain Isanami's hairpin (Kushi-mitama) for himself. He later claims that he practically doesn't care about the upcoming clash against Tokugawa and Toyotomi, but was very sure that if he got his hands on Kushi-mitama and Isanami, then he and his group will be the ones ruling the world from the shadows. He is a very sadistic and cunning individual. He tricked Ana into believing he possessed the dagger she had been searching throughout her life and used her as his pawn. Appearance Hanzo is a tall,slender man with long,spiky red hair. Early in the series, the lower half of his face is hidden with black mask while his hair is hidden with a hood,and he wore black ninja clothes. Later, he revealed his full face. Later in the series he wears a set of white robes and pants,along with ninja footwears,and leaves his hair tied in branch,along with keeping the lower half of his face in a black mask. Plot The first time he is seen was when he attacked and burnt down the Izumo shrine and killed its head priest while trying to capture Isanami. He later he follows Isanami and Saizo to Ueda Castle where he again tries to capture her. But he is interrupted by Saizo and they fight. Hanzo was able to severely injure Saizo but sustained some injuries himself and ran when their fight was interrupted by Sarutobi and Anastasia. He later follows her again when they went back to the Izumo shrine, and he quickly gains the upper hand in his second fight with Saizo. However, Yuri appears and they defeat Hattori. Hanzo, however, survived and merely went into hiding, until it is revealed that Anastasia was in fact a traitor and actually served Hanzo. Armed with the information given by Anastasia, Hanzo conducted a plan to kill all the Braves and awaken Izanami inside Isanami. He sent not only Anastasia, but also his other elites, Kuchiba, Byakugun and Kaiyo (sister of his one-time ally Oukatsu) to kill all the Braves, while he confronted Saizo himself. Fortunately for him, Isanami was nearby, still depressed over Anastasia's betrayal. Hanzo instead pinned her onto a tree and forced her to witness him fighting and gaining upper hand against Saizo, all while telling her how his elites would've succeeded in destroying the other Braves and all of them was Isanami's fault. The goading ultimately succeeded as Isanami fell into despair and turned herself into Izanami no Mikoto, exactly as Hanzo expected. It is also revealed from Anastasia's flashbacks that Hanzo had possession on her family heirloom, and it was for that reason she became Hanzo's elites. However, Hanzo was only using a fake heirloom and reveals that he only used Anastasia as a tool, something that angered Saizo. After seizing the fallen Kushimitama, Hanzo attempted to control the transformed Isanami using it, but he was refused and ended up losing an arm. Losing his cool, Hanzo attempted to flee, but was completely consumed before he could do anything else. Equipment *'Wakizashi: 'He uses two wakizashi as his main weapons. *'Kunai on Wire: 'He has several kunai attached to a wire. He has that wire hanging over his head and can manipulate kunai attached to it to shot them into opponent. *'Ninja Tools: 'Kunai, smoke bombs. Ninja Techniques and abilities *'Secret Technique, Pure Flame Samadhi (Ougi, Kashou Zanmai): 'He makes several slashes with his both wakizashi in one swift motion invisible to the opponent's eyes. *'Enhanced speed: Perhaps his better known skill,for which he is recognized as "The Speed" in the League of the 5 of Iga,Hanzo is a shinobi capable of moving at extreme high speeds,as seen in his battles with Saizo,a ninja known for his prowess,skill and speed,who was nearly incapable of keeping up with Hanzo's superior speed,even when Hanzo was only teasing him with his speed,failing to respond to the majority of Hanzo's attacks. His speed is so great that he can cross small distances in a blink of an eye,seemingly by teleporting,cut his opponents before they can even recognize the blow,as seen with Saizo and Kamanosuke,and even dodge Saizo's Ninja Art: Instant Light (Ougi: Shunko),arguably Saizo's fastest technique,without difficulties in their last battle. *'Master swordmanship specialist: '''Hanzo's main form of combat is swordplay,an area in which he is a master. He is capable of going toe-to-toe with Saizo,a shinobi known for his prowess and skill,and completely subjugate his opponent. Even when Saizo paired with Kamanosuke in their second battle,Hanzo was able to hold his own against both of them quite easily,only failing when Kamanosuke's kusarigama chained his swords together. He was capable of deflecting every kunai Saizo threw at him with his '''Ninja Art, Early Summer Rain (Ninpou, Samidare)',even when the kunais were invisible,and is also capable of cutting Yuri Kamanosuke's wind technique,an impressible feat,as wind cannot be cut normally. *'Hand-to-hand combatant: '''Hanzo is also capable of using hand-to-hand combat,mixing kicks with his sword attacks. *'Enhanced durability:' By his own admission,Hanzo is "quite tough",as seen when he was capable of surviving a point-blank '''Ninja Art: Instant Light (Ougi: Shunko)' from Saizo. This is also seen when Saizo kicks him in the face,as he just somersaults in the air and lands swiflty,taking no damage or receiving any marks from the attack. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Iga's League Of Five Category:Deceased